Moly Mallfoy
by typicalgryffinclaw
Summary: Its about moly weasly who becomes a malfoy! (Yes, this is crack.)
1. meet moly

**Hi my naime is raiynbow griffinclaw gurl and I LUUUUUUVVVVEEEE wrighting fan fikshion for you guy's!!!!Engelish is my first language and im verry good at it my taecher sayed. I hart this app, engelish is my best subjec and I'm reely good at wrighting so I hope you all enjoy**

 **Also I own nothing it belongs to jk Rowling and warner bros**

 **This is my frist chapta hope you like it**

 **Chapta=meet moly**

I'd like you too meat moly Weasly!! She is lik e 80 I think,and has Red hare !shes a weasly becos she marryed Arther weasly. Oh and she's reely good at cookking everyone sayed-and they still says!!!!!!moly is a mum here kids our:

Billy arther

Charleigh no middel name

Fred and jorje their twins no middel names

Ron billy is his middel name

Jinny moly is her middel name

There her kids. They have red hare to!

Soooo Molys in the kitchen making leaf pie what's leaf pie. I'm glad you asked, it s a pie made of leaf (there wizads and wiches so they have wierd taste).. ""billy its luuuuuuuuiuiuuuuunccchhh" sayed moly.

"Okay mum Im gonna get Charle and fred jorje rone abd jinny" billy say's hungryily...

"OK BUTT YOU BETTER BE DOWN IN 10 MINOTs, BILLY!!!!!!" Scream's moly. She is a loud screamer's. Once the king of the moon woke up from his nap, yes becos if her scream then he yell's at moly but she was louder, he can't hear anymore, he's scared of moly now!!!!

Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Moly luv's her live. She yell's and scream's at everyONE and I mean EVERYWON, cook's her fave food's, has good red hare, and a totlly cute husband!

Soon here kids come.

"YOU WHERE 0.000000000015809 sECOND's LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÀAAAAAAAAAAAÂÂAAAAaAAÆTTTTTTTEEEEEEeeEEEEEEEE!!!!!¡!!!!!" She reely loudly SCREAM's and I mean SCREAAAAAM's at them.

"Nooooooooo;" they alL scream . Oh no their scared thinks moly. To bad she think's again they were late.!

Moly scream's louder than them. she has a wizardorate (like @ doctorate but's for wizard's and wiche's) in SCREAMING loudly loudly loudly (it echoe's)..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAĀAAAÁÄAAAAAAAÀAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASAAAAAAAAQHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Suddenly they droped and faint's.

""Goood..."" say's moly. "that'lll taech them"

BUT THENNNN...

Arther come's!! "Hi...aaaaahhh" he screamed not as loud as moly-"WHAT happene'd, moly?"

"Sorrry Arther? They where LATE to LUNCH"she replyly's

Arther laugh's he is secretely evil only moly no's. "Ok I hated them "

Moly also laugh's she's evil to "buuutttt artheeeerrr there not deeeeaaadd"

Arther gasb's! "Well then do you want to know why I came back from boring old work erly??!!!"

Moly come's closser. "yes why "

"BECAUSE I DONT WANT TO BE MARRYED TO YOU ANYMORE" he yell's. He has wizardorate in yelling yelling and screaming are different.

"WHHHHYYYYYY WHHHHYYYY??!!"

He glare's at here!!! "BECOS FIRST OFF YOUR NOT PRETTY ANYMORE AND SECOND OF I HATED MY KIDS AND THERE STILL ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YOU HAD TO GET RID OF THEM!!!!!!!!!!."

Suddenly moly uses her screaming power. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÀAAAAAAAAAAÂÂAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAQAQAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHY WOOD YOU DO THIS TOO ME ARTHER GET OUT OF MY HOW'S!!! GET OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT IM NOT YOURE FREND GO AWAY I HATE YOUUUU WHERE NOT MARRYED THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She scream's SOOOOOOOO loud!

She wip's out here wand and sparkel's him with bad sparkel's

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow owls ow ow owww owe owwww owner owie OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" he ran away out off the how's.

Moly was soooo sad she didin't even scream, she just cryed like baby. Waaaaa waaaaaaaaaa

After moly stoped cryiying she got a time turning neclace. She got it from Arther when she marryed him Arther is dum he didin't no he forgot it. It is better than hary and hermynees time thing!! You stay in that time tho!!!

 **Poof!**

Boom she's in the past what will moly do?


	2. froot dylema

**I don't own Harry Potter becos my story is betta then hary pottah. Jk Rowling own's Harry Potter. Hope you likc my story!**

Chapta 2: froot dylema

Moly's on the parst. She is at hogwrof's in the parst. Wow hogwrorrf's is very coole it has flying raynbow pigs that where pooping on peepel.

The poop was yaynbow's with gliter and it was sparkel's.

Suddn'ly chiken myoozick startid playing. It was very louwed.

It went BOOOOMMM BOOOOOMM in moly's earz ..

But moly is a cool cid so she new wat too do. She did the chiken dance like this in two the very very very-bad forest,

The chiken dance was affencive to the blak bird's and they chaysed moly in two the forest!

"AAHAHHAAHAHHAA"" scream'S Moly. "I HAT BLAK BIRD's there not pritty!!!!!!!!!'''

So she danced! into the forest... AAAAAAANNNDDDD she stoped dancing . . . And she was sweeting a lot——dancing is hard.

Leaning on the rock that appeeered out of no were. Mollly saw . . .

Sory this is short but it is a kliffhanger !!! !


	3. froot dylema too

**Hi I don't own Harry Potter jk Rowling doe's but you no all redy do hi let's start**

Then moly saw... DRAYKO MALLFOY! KISSING A FROOT WHAT FROOT IM GLAD U ASKED IT WAS... an orange!!!!!!!

"Oh oranj " He sayed "your so luvly and pritty"

He kisses his oranje more. Moly NO's drayko is hoooott so she flirt's with hem

"Did you no I am very pritty and smart sayed moly

"Nooo I did n t " sayed drayko

Molly gasb's she was soooo sad that he did n t no that... "why but I am pritty see" she smile's for him

"Oooooohhh said drayko. Y"es yOU are"

Moly was happy becos drayko sayed she was pritty

"but my girlfrend is oranj" he said happyly . Moly was hartbraken

Sayddenly drayko through his oranj away. "I AM NOW IN LUV WITH ..." moly held her bref.!"CARET!" Sayed drayko. Moly storm's away she is mad


	4. soting hat

**First things first I wish I own Harry Potter I don't jk Rowling does**

 **Some won rowt a bad revyew in my story there just a meen persons**

Moly was soooooooooooo sad that drayko cheeeted on here!!! tecnincly he didint CHEEET butt she was he's fyoocher gurlfrand So it was cheeeting!!! Moly was that sad that she started cryying like a baybee..

"Qhahsisbejs" moly cryed more!

With teers streeming down here fayse she gott up and went to drayko

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAQH" Moly SCREEEEEEEEEEEM'd at DrAyKO. "how cood you drayko I think's we are going to gett marryed but now we. Can't!!!!!!!!!!!!"" moly was sooo mad she ayt caret!!!!

drayko was so upsett he cryed. Caret was his Troo love, why wood moly doo this two him ?!?!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!?????

Then moly died her hare blond too look lyke drayko. Don't arsk how she just did it magicly !

"ITS TYME FORE THE SOTING HAT THING" sayed doombledoor

A crying drayko and a satisfyed moly went too get sorted!

First hogwrof's how's was shanyapuf if u are in shanyapuf you eet lot's of brockli!! The dormitree for shanyapuf is just brockli nothing else u luv brockli. If u don't eet brockli than to bad

If I are in jorjapook u u die ur hare blond! The dormitree for jorjapook is just blond everything and ur bed is just a pile of blond hair blond is tha best

But if ur in madieding u imajin ur in candy land .. the dormitree for madieding is a bed if candy and u have a dyet if candy and ur probably reely sick. If y don't eet candy their u get eckspel'd.

And if ur in pardisspot u have sirioos problems u need help! The dormitree in pardisspot is a mental hospitel...

Moly run's parst The proffessa's and put's the soting hat on her hed.

The hat screems. "SHE SHOOD BE ECKSPELL'D!" It screemed but no as lowed as moly

Moly cryed why .

"FINE U ARE IN JORJAPOOK !" Sayed hat

The hats name was dooki! the soting hat had a crush on soozie shanyapuf!

Drayko sat down "outta me way moly ya killer"

"AAAAGH HES CRAZYYY WHY WOOD HE THINK THAT HE IS A PARDISSPOT !!?'.?'b!'z" the hat sayed it was crying becos if how crazy drayko was.

"I QUIT THIS JOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" SAyed HaT.

Crab and goyl carted the hat out. "We can have a funerel later" then they saw moly she was so pritty they fell in love forever and ever . . . . .. .. . . . ...——...

 **Dgahevueehvdeueh**

That is end of chapter today


	5. the mary ing

Moly and drayko went of to there dormatree's ...

But crab and goyl where in LUV with moly so they wanted too mary here . , they had too Get here atenshon so they cood Bee maryed and liv happyly

"I will mary moly first haha goyl" sayed crab

"Why sayed goyl

"Becos I am better then u" crab laffed

"NO!!!!!!!¡!"" goyl SCREEMED "YOU ARE A cRaB!;

"I will still mary moly" crab the crab sayed

"Your not my frend anymore crab" goyl sayed meenly

Crab was never goyl's frend hahaha goyl "I WAS NEVER YOUR FREND ANYWAY "

goyl ran too moly .../..

"MOLYYYYTYTY!!!"

"WOT?????!!!??" Sayed moly becos she didon't lyke goyl he was ugly ! DRAYKO was her fyoocher husbend anyway !!!

"Will u mary me " goyl sayed uglyly he majick's a ring so they cood Bee maryed

"Why do you want too mary me goyl?"

"Um becos your pretty And I need a wyfe or I am a dissappointment too my famly." Sayed goyl's

"WELL I AM THE PRETTYEST BUT DRAYKO DIDNT WANT ME HE WANTED CARET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¡!!!!¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?!!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'" SCREEM's moly

"But I WILL MARY U MOLY FORGET ABOUT DRAYKO" goyl sayed sadly

"No drayko is me troo luv!!"

Goyl was hartbraken it was crab the crab's Turn

"Hey moly" Sayed crab the crab

"Oooh yes crab ?!" Sayed moly orettyly

"will you mary MEEE?" he arksed

"Maybe" Sayed moly and than she left too go too her dormitree at jorjapook place

 **Their is love trangle are u exited who will moly chose? Well I can't tell you! Wait and see!**


	6. Jorjapook jrama

**To the peeples saying bad stuff about my work. I promise when you see my other fan fic's you will UNDERSTAND why this is so "bad" You WILL I am not jowking. Just do it**

Moly went up too her dormitree there was blond color everything and blond bed's and yeah

You shood no that all jorjapook's have majick hair becos moly changed her hare to oranj sudenlu

"MOLYYYYYYYY" sayed gurl in dormitree! "YOUR HARE IS ORANJ!!"

"I no what's your problem .. your just beeng men becose your hare is no better then my's'!!!!" Moly was sayed

"BUT YOUR A JORJAPPOK YOU CANT HAVE ORANJ HARE YOUR GOT TO LEEV JORJAPPOOK NOW !!!!"

Okay sayed moly and she left the jorjapook place


	7. moly and goyl againg

**Stay tooned** **becos there is going to be anownsment in three chapta's!!!!**

After moly left jorjapook she run's too go to soting hat. She need's to bee reesortd becos if she isint than she can't mary drayko becos HES at hogwrof's. She need's need's need's need's need's need's need's need's need's need's Beed's need's need's need's need's need's need's need's need's need's need's need's need's need.'s need's need's need's need's need's need's need's NEEEEEWD's to be resortd or she can't mary drayko!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or crab the crab is drayko dosent mary here!!!!!!!!!!!!¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?!!!!!!!!!!

So moly started run's to prinsipool's office BUT goyl is ther.

"Moly" he sayed

"Hello giyl I don't want to mary you so bye can u leeve pleese!!!" Sayed moly

"NO I CANT MOLY U ROONED MY LIFEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goyl ascreemed as lowed as moly ... "you didnt mary me and I don't have a wyfe and my family's say's I'm dissappointing!!!!!" How cood u moly????!?!!!!!!!???!!!!"

Moly didnt feel bad she betrayted's goyl becos goyl is bad. Bad goyl. Nobody lyke's goyl anyway!!!!! He has no frends!!!!!

So moly ran's parst him and sayed "well it is not my folt that CRAB and DRAYKO hayte you!!!!!!!" S

"What" Sayed goyl "but they are my frends!!!!!!!!!"

"NO!!!" Sayed moly's..."YOU HAVE NO FRENDS!"

Goyl garsp's "moly u betrayted's me i is hurt now his cood you wowmoly I thort you where nys but your not!!!!?????""„

Well„„moly mayd that bit up but only becos goyl is sooooo anouyinhg! It's not MOLYS folt that his anouying'!!!!!'n


	8. reed chapta pls

Moly was not fslling sad she hurt goyle'ss feelings becos she hayt's goyl so much and Luv's drayko becos his troo luv. Moly luv's him to smuch that she mayd a fan club and only gurl's who let her mary frayko are alowd In It. Wow so scandolos!!!11!!!1!!!

Frist meting of fanclub is today with hermynee graynja and cho changg becos they promiss'd moly cood mary drayko and they woodjnt

Hermynee joind becos of blackmayl ... moly blackmayled here. She sayed that mcgongall wood eckspell here if she didont join drayko fanclub So hermynee was sad but she joined becos she did not want mcgongall to make her an exkspell'd stoodent. Moly mayd up the eckspell'd thing so hermynee Wood join's hopfly mcgongall dosent no about it. Or then moly get's in trubke and has to kwit the fan club oh no !!!!!!!!'n!!!!!!'n

 **You will find out how Cho vhangg join's later**


	9. yes, this is a trollfic

**SOME CONFIRMATION:**

 **Yes, this is very much a troll/crack fanfiction. I do not actually write like how I have written this story previously. Nor do I write like how I will continue to write this fanfiction. No, I am not a sadist as one guest reviewer suggested. If you think that I am, I send my utmost apologies. I wrote this because I just wanted to write a purposefully bad story. I do not want any "chaos". Don't take this seriously. You can comment on how bad it is because it is _meant_ to be bad. I should've put a warning up when I first started this story, but people have been taking it seriously. Shall we continue?**

Moly and drayko where in class with professa's kwirel. . Kwirel was a bad professa's becos he didin't no who to do a spel. He keep's makyng a snayktorn into a snayp like the professa. Moly dose not lyk him becos he didnt let her and drayk o sit nect to each othaer. So moly mayd a plan with hermynee and Cho. Cho joyned becos moly sayed if she joyned then she xood get a free wand. She was lyring but that didint metter."

"Cho" sayed moly

"Yes. Moly what do you want ??" Saywd cho

"We neeed to start the plan "" sayed moly

"Okay sayed cho

Then they went to the skool's cuberd bevos in the cuberd becos if heve What they needed for the plan to mayk snayp's hair pynk that was the plan


	10. Chi Chang

**As TROLL ALERT suggested, I read Hogwarts School of Prayers and Miracles. I laughed way too much. Thank you for the tip! As for me being a talented writer – thank you but I'm not. I won't be too focussed on this fanfiction for now – I'll still update – but I'm focusing more on my Lily Potter series. You can check it out if you want to. I promise it's better than this, haha. Chapter 2 of it is coming soon!**

Chi caang was waking down at hogwrof's. With pink stuf becos she had to give it too snayp

"Moly this won't work " she sayed becos moly was being meeen Cho is not meen like moly

" no I'm not " sayed moly

"Yes ! you r!@" sayed cho

"If you fel that way then go away or I will screem!!!!!!!!" Bmoly sayed lowedly

"But what about my wand???????!!??!?,.,?!?" Sayed cho.

"AHSJAJAJJAKAOAOALAIWJJSJSBSNSBWHWUQUAJAIAJAJQAKAAAAAAAAAAWÆHWHSHSHJSJSJEJEJØHSHWBBENWJWWÜGWBWJWHWWBSLSPDPPŁVGSHSHWJAABĮAAVABABABABABBŠßhsusjhAhaujJJHUAIJWHQHQHWUŸWGWHWHHSIWJWIAJAOAJSUWIAJSBOSWJW!!!!!!!-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¡!!!¡¡!!!!!!" Moly acreem's so lowedly that cho faint's

then moLy left. to go Be meen


End file.
